nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Cassidy Rodgers
Katherine Evelyn Anita "Katie" Cassidy Rodgers (born November 25, 1986) is an American actress who has performed how played as Kris Fowles is the 2010 remake, A Nightmare on Elm Street. She is also in The CW TV series Arrow, Melrose Place, Supernatural, Harper's Island, and Gossip Girl, and on the films When a Stranger Calls, Black Christmas, and Taken. and has roles in the upcoming films Fencewalker and Monte Carlo. In 2018, she married Matthew Rodgers. Early life and family Cassidy was born in Los Angeles, the daughter of actor David Cassidy and model Sherry Williams, who first met and dated in early 1970. Sherry and David separated but remained close friends. Cassidy's paternal grandparents were actors Jack Cassidy and Evelyn Ward. She grew up in Calabasas, California with her mother and stepfather, Richard Benedon, an ER physician. She has two older sisters, Jenna and Jamie. She also has a younger half brother Beau Cassidy. As a child, Cassidy took to tumbling, competing and eventually became a cheerleader for the California Flyers, a competitive team. She cheered as a freshman for Calabasas High School where she attended high school and graduated with honors in 2005. Career While in elementary school, Cassidy became interested in show business and participated in several community theatre productions beginning at the age of 7, and as a teenager studied with an acting coach. She did some modeling which culminated in a campaign ad for Abercrombie and Fitch in 2004. Her mother would not allow her to act professionally until completing her high school education with college prep courses. In 2006, she appeared in supporting roles in films such as When a Stranger Calls and Click. Click opened at #1 at the box office with $40 million. She also starred as the protagonist, Kelli Presley, in Dimension Films remake of the 1974 film Black Christmas. The film was released throughout late December 2006 and grossed $21 million. In 2007, she appeared in supporting roles in films such as Walk the Talk, You Are Here (later renamed to Spin), and Live! in which she played Jewel Jensen, an aspiring actress looking her big break in Hollywood. Also in 2007, she filmed numerous scenes in the film remake Revenge of the Nerds alongside Adam Brody and Jenna Dewan. Production was halted and the movie was eventually cancelled. In 2008 she appeared as Amanda in Taken and had a recurring regular role on The CW's Supernatural as Ruby. In 2009, Cassidy appeared as Patricia 'Trish' Wellington in the CBS mini-series Harper's Island. It was also in this year that Cassidy signed on as a series regular on The CW's reboot Melrose Place of the 1990s drama series of the same name. She played Ella Simms, a publicist who works at Amanda Woodward's company. The media has drawn similarities from Cassidy's character and Heather Locklear's character, Amanda. Her role as Ella has drawn positive critical comment from the Los Angeles Times who wrote: "Cassidy is already being singled out as the show's deliciously devious one to watch" and has been cited as "the best thing about the Melrose reboot" by New York magazine. The series premiered September 8, 2009 and was cancelled after one season. Cassidy also joined the cast of the 2010 remake of the horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street.13 She played Kris Fowles, friend to lead character Nancy Holbrook (Rooney Mara) and victim of Freddy Krueger. Filming began in Chicago and was released April 30, 2010. Cassidy was nominated for a Teen Choice Award in the "Horror/Thriller Actress" category for her role which she lost to Megan Fox. Cassidy has been cast in the upcoming romantic comedy Monte Carlo which was filmed in in Monaco, Budapest and Paris. In June 2010, Cassidy landed a recurring role as the primary antagonist Juliet Sharp in the fourth season of Gossip Girl. Her character will be a student at Columbia and a love interest for Nate Archibald (Chace Crawford). Her first appearance was in the season 4 premiere and has appeared in 11 episodes to date. In March 2011, Cassidy was cast in a pilot project for ABC called Georgetown. The show is being described as Gossip Girl meets The West Wing. She’ll be playing Nikki, a smart and quick-witted junior staffer in the White House Communications Office with connections to the First Lady. However in May 2011, ABC decided to pass on Georgetown and it did not get picked up. In June 2011, Cassidy replaced Sienna Miller and was cast as the female lead in Freaky Deaky. She will be starring alongside Brendan Fraser, Matt Dillon, and Craig Robinson. Cassidy will play ex-hippie Robin Abbott, just released from prison after blowing up a police car. After launching a new career writing historical romance novels, she hooks up with her ex-boyfriend, to be played by Fraser. The two of them hatch a plot to con an alcoholic movie mogul out of millions of dollars. From October 10, 2012, she is featured in The CW DCTV series called Arrow and it's spin-off shows, The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow as Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary until Arrow's forth season where Canary was killed off. However in season 2 of The Flash, she came back as an antagonistic version Laurel named Black Siren which she would eventually become a regular in Arrow from season 6 onwards. In The Flash's forth season, she returned to play a Nazi version of Laurel called Siren-X. Personal life She is a spokesperson for the charity H.E.L.P. Malawi. Cassidy was dating Los Angeles Kings player Jarret Stoll, however they broke up. In 2016, Katie would date Matthew Rodgers and as of June 5, 2017, he became her fiancé. Filmography Navigation Category:Actresses